In the prior art, a scale has been coupled to the cavity of a microwave oven to provide a signal which corresponds to the weight of a food body in the cavity. An example of such an embodiment is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,768, issued June 28, 1983. Therein, the weight corresponding signal is used by a microcomputer or microprocessor to calculate cooking times for various microwave heating tasks. Drawbacks of the scale described therein are that it is difficult to mass produce and it is relatively fragile. More specifically, with the structure disclosed therein, the parts and fabrication specifications which are required to obtain accurate and uniform weight corresponding signals are too restrictive. Further, once assembled, the scales cannot be shipped in distribution channels without excessive misalignment and damage. For example, if a microwave oven is roughly handled or tipped, the scale parts can separate requiring time consuming and costly service.